


Crimson Afterimage

by Ciarre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciarre/pseuds/Ciarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In exchange for strength, Levi plays janitor for the Ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Afterimage

Red stained the floors and walls of the Ripper's household. There was a fresh set of bodies piled in the basement for the day, which would need to be disposed of as soon as possible to rid the house of the stink of death. Levi, under Kenny Ackerman's wing, was essentially the janitor.  
  
There was a mutual agreement between the two; Ackerman would train Levi in exchange for the latter's help in destroying the evidence of his deeds. The only response Levi gave when tasked with yet another job was simply a far off look in his eyes, accentuated by deep circles underneath. The emotions lying therein were nearly indiscernible to the untrained eye, but such barriers were meaningless to a hardened murderer such as Kenny Ackerman. He saw none other than resolve and grudging hatred - directed towards him, there was no doubt. Hatred wasn't a problem. Hatred is easy to manipulate. The resolve, however, was bound to be an issue in the future.  
  
Currently it was shackled within the confine's of Levi's heart, crouching down and filing away at the chains, awaiting the right moment to strike. Wherever there was resolution there was bound to be desire, the drive to bear with current suffering to reach towards change. Problematic, indeed. The Ripper needed to find a way to subdue this drive or harness it in a way that would benefit him, otherwise he was digging his own grave.  
  
The boy most certainly had potential. Although small, his strength was unsurpassed by many even double his size. His attacks were precise, swift, and powerful, a deadly combination. For a rat he picked off the streets, the growth he had shown was almost impossible to grasp.  
  
Today, Levi was assigned clean-up duty, as per usual. The victims seemed to be from a small house of nobles, of which the importance Levi did not yet know. Nobility meant nothing when staring at the reality of death. It did not discriminate, and no amount of money could save a sinner from the pits of hell. He dealt with the bodies with practiced ease.  
  
Now then, the blood. Although the cuts were clean and accurate, red had still seeped out of their lifeless bodies between the time they had been placed in the basement and the time Levi had arrived. The stench of blood pervaded the air around him and would likely not fade for a while as the afterimage of crimson remained etched into his head long after he had wiped the area spotless. But he knew the conditions in which he was allowed to be taught, and squared his shoulders and pushed down his disgust deep within. _As long as I gain power, I'll be able to deal with this bastard,_ he thought bitterly.

Only after Levi had rid of the remains did the Ripper choose to teach him. They worked on feints which Levi could utilize to his great advantage due to his size. During training, Levi released his inhibitions and attacked the older man as if he truly meant to kill; he needed an outlet for his disgust, and this was his only option. He had not yet been able to land what should have been a fatal hit on the man, but he would keep trying. Regardless, the bruises and scratches he had inflicted on the man were proof of his moral victory.

One time, Kenny Ackerman had a few visitors from the central military police. As he could not explain Levi's presence otherwise, he had said that he was his son, and that the mother was long dead. Levi Ackerman. A strong name befitting of a strong child such as he. Levi stayed quiet throughout the whole visit, as per Kenny's request, but his presence spoke all the words necessary. The military police members weren't fazed by Levi but seemed to feel an off aura about him. They paid it no mind.

The surname haphazardly given to him seemed to stick. Levi didn't concern himself with trivial matters like names, and instead focused his anger into becoming stronger.

A few days after, Levi's quarters were relocated. A light layer of dust covered every tangible surface and webs hung from abandoned furniture. There was no spider in sight, but its legacy still claimed the lives of many insects unfortunate enough to fall into the trap. Instantly reminded of the Ripper and his victims, Levi tore down all the webs and dusted off every inch of the room.

 _Disgusting_ , he thought.

Every speck of chaos seemed to relate back to the Ripper. Blood, dust, webs, it made no difference. They were all filthy by association with the older man and must be cleaned immediately. And so he did, and instantly felt better.

Levi could only deal with his filth for so long. As soon as he got enough strength to escape without repercussions, he would retaliate with no hesitation. Human filth were nearly as bad as Titan filth, and Kenny Ackerman was no exception.

_Soon, when the time comes._

For the first time in a long while, he managed to rest in a somber peace.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda had a headcanon, and then this happened. oops


End file.
